


Come See Me  When You’re Grown Up

by Sisterzonedme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterzonedme/pseuds/Sisterzonedme
Summary: Lena already a CEO at L-CorpKara is still an undergraduate student, chemical engineering final yearThey meet when Lena visits her college to take some papers from one of the professor.There’s quite an age gap, but love is love.





	Come See Me  When You’re Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Supercorp fanfict, I’m still breaking some writings rules here, LOL.  
> I hope that you will enjoy reading it, even there must be lost of mistakes, I do apologize. THANK YOU.
> 
> Special thanks to my girl KC for giving support and being my inspiration at the time my brain stop giving ideas for this writing. Love you..

It’s just another busy day in L-Corp building. Lena approaching her secretary’s desk, “Jess do you know where the research document from Professor Strong is?”

Her secretary looks confuse, “umm sorry Miss Luthor, I believe that the document is still in Professor Strong’s hand.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, “it’s an important document related to our new project Jess, isn’t it supposed to be on my desk this morning?”

“Yes Miss Luthor, but our usual staff that always picks up document from Professor Strong is sick.”

Professor Strong is an associate freelance researcher for L-Corp. His main job is to teach in Chemical Engineering Program in National City University.

“Would you like me to take the document for you Miss Luthor?” Jess looks at Lena waiting for her approval.

“No Jess, I will take it myself,” Lena smile and leave her secretary’s desk to grab her bag and dial her driver.

“Stu’ main lobby in 5 minutes,” and she walk out from her office.

She arrives at National City University close to lunch time due to traffic jam. Lena worries that she

could not meet Professor Strong, but she will still give a try. She enters the building with many eyes gaze at her with awe, she still keep on walking with confidence and wearing a smile on her face, suddenly she hear a voice.

“Try and catch me!” a blonde girl running towards Lena without noticing her way, as she’s always keep looking behind.

The girl is about to bump at Lena. Like a professional defender, Lena standby for the bump.

“I got you!” Lena catches the girl with her two arms and brings the girl to her embrace.

The girl never expected to get a very warm hug today. 

Lena release her embrace, “hi little girl, are you okay?” Lena looks at the girl and smile.

The girl couldn’t answer directly; she is struck by Lena’s beauty and how good Lena smells. “I.. I.. I’m okay,” the girl sound nervous, “I’m not a little girl,” she added.

Lena giggles, “no adults run in the corridor like that sweetie, only kids does that.”

That girl giggles too, “sorry for bumping on you, I’m Kara Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor, pleasure to meet you,” she wink at Kara while she shake her hand.

“Are you our new professor?” Kara asks Lena.

Lena raise her eyebrow, “me… a new professor?” and then she laugh, “no dear, I am not a Professor but I’m looking for a Professor, do you know Professor Strong?”

“Yup I do, let me take you to him,” Kara leads the way and Lena follows.

After meeting Professor Strong, Lena takes the document with her and walks out of the door. She looks surprise because Kara is still standing near the room.

“Is everything okay little girl?” Lena approaches Kara.

“Oh please Miss Luthor, don’t call me little girl,” Kara pouts.

Lena grin, “okay, let me see you closer to make sure you are an adult.”

They stand face to face and Lena put her hands on Kara’s shoulder and starts gazing at Kara. For Lena it’s not her first time gazing at someone like that, but not standing so close like this. She can hear when Kara is breathing and smells Kara’s perfume. Kara's eyes and lips are the two parts that tempt Lena to see over and over again.

Lena muttering inside her heart, “this girl is so lovely  and that lips oh my… it’s too hard to resist,” suddenly Lena feels something like a butterfly feeling, “she is surely an adult for giving me such feeling.” Lena blushes and say, “there’s nothing can stand on my way for saying  that you are a very charming adult.”

“Thank’s Miss Luthor,” Kara blush.

“Not Miss Luthor, just call me Lena.”

“Okay Lena.”

And they both laugh.

“I’m still curious a about you Lena, where do you come from?” Kara looks at Lena with a serious gaze.

“I’m from planet earth dear,” Lena look back at Kara without blinking.

“Oh c’mon I’m serious Lena,” Kara looks a little upset and starts to pout again.

Lena laughs and put out her name card, “I’m from L-Corp, you can keep my name card.”

Kara reads Lena’s name card, “wow, you’re a CEO, I absolutely will keep it Lena, thanks.” 

The bell ring and the corridor start to get crowded.

“I think it’s time for me to go Lena I have another class,” Kara take her bag that she places on the floor.

“Ok see you Kara, **come see me when you’re grown up** ,” Lena gives a grin. 

“Oh no, you start it again Lena,” Kara pout and Lena laugh.

They hug and wave goodbye. Kara run to her next class while Lena still standing there looking at Kara’s back going further and further away, “I’m going to miss you little girl.”

Later that night, “ding,” there’s a sound from Lena’s phone, it’s a text message from an unknown number and Lena read the text.

“Hi Lena, this is my number – Kara.”

Lena text back, “hey Kara, it’s way too late, don’t you have any class tomorrow?”

“I can’t sleep Lena.”

After reading that text Lena immediately dials Kara’s number.

“Hey, are you okay Kara?”

“Umm, I’m not okay Lena.” Kara’s voice sound weak.

“What happen, are you sick?”

Kara giggle, “got you Lena!”

Lena grumbles, “argh naughty girl, you fooled me.”

“Sorry Lena, but I think I miss you.”  

Lena laugh, “Oh dear.”

“Why do you laugh at me, is there anything funny?” Kara’s voice sound dejected.

“This is for the first time in my life a little girl has guts to tell me she misses me,” Lena explains.

“I’m not a little girl!”

“I bet you are pouting right now and you looks even beautiful Kara,” Lena laugh again.

“How do you know?”

“I’m a witch, I do have magic mirror that shows me your face right now.”

“What? You’re kidding me, Lena!”

“See, that’s why I call you little girl, only kids believe in what I just say,” Lena laugh again.

“Why do you always tease me Lena?”

“It’s because I like you, little girl.”

Kara can’t believe what she just heard, “did you just say you like me, Lena?”

“Yes, that what I just said, little girl,” Lena added a laugh after that sentence.

“Do you like me as a little girl, or a very charming adult as you said this morning?” Kara’s tone starts to sound curious.

“It depends,” Lena answer with a low and sexy tone, “you have to prove it to me.”

Kara feel challenged, she has to prove to Lena that she is a very charming adult that deserve to be loved,” I’ll prove it to you just wait and see.”

“Okay, that’s a deal; I’m looking forward for that day, now go to bed, good night Kara”

“Good night Lena, I LOVE YOU.” Kara hangs up the phone after saying that.

“What?” Lena trying to rewind Kara’s last word and after she does, that makes her smile.

Lena opens her phone and re-read her last text message with Kara and it’s been a few days from their last conversation. There’s still no news from Kara, for a while her eyes lost its sparkle and Lena mumble “I miss her.”

Jess suddenly knocks the door and come in, “sorry Miss Luthor, there’s someone wants to see you.”

“I don’t have an appointment with anyone today Jess,” Lena frowned.

“Yes, but that girl brings your name card Miss, you never give your name card to someone unless she is important,” Jess looks so serious.

“What is her name? Is it Kara?” Lena suddenly feels so excited.

“Yes it’s Kara Danvers,” Jess affirmed.

“Let her in immediately Jess!” Lena tidied up her hair and clothes in instance.

“Yes Miss Luthor,” and Jess walks to the door and Let Kara in.

Lena can’t believe her eyes; Kara looks so seducing with that red lipstick, sleeveless shirt, trousers and high heels. Kara shows almost everything; her long legs, neck and flawless skins, only a few parts still hidden beneath her skirt and trousers. Lena’s heart pounding, her fingers are restless to do their actions on Kara’s body, but Lena needs to refrain; she doesn’t want to make Kara feel uncomfortable around her until she is sure about Kara’s feeling for her.

Kara steps into Lena’s office and looks amazed, “wow, your office looks fantastic, Lena,” Kara’s eyes wonders around the ceiling, walls, windows and the furniture. At last her eyes stop and look at Lena and smile.

“You’re the one who looks fantastic, sweetie,” Lena leaves her table to hug Kara, still can’t believe that she’s looking at the same girl, “let sit on that couch Kara.” 

“So, how do I look today, Lena?” Kara makes a showing off movement and giving Lena a proud face.

“You’re totally hot,” Lena winks at Kara and it makes Kara blush, “you say you miss me, willing to prove how much exactly you miss me Kara?” then Lena move closer to Kara.

As Lena gets closer, Kara’s brain thinks fast, “I must react like an adult.”

When Lena stops moving, Kara turn to face Lena and put her arms around Lena’s neck and shows a spoiled attitude. Lena loves the way Kara reacts, than she slowly fingering on one of Kara’s thigh.

The friction on the thigh gives Kara a feeling like an electric shock, a surprising pleasure, “oh, Lena.”

Lena stop fingering on Kara’s thigh, “you don’t like it Kara?”

“I love it, I really love it, oh, don’t stop Lena,” Kara feels her body gets warmer. She releases her arms from Lena’s neck and whisper to Lena’s ear, “I love you,” than she starts kissing Lena’s neck intensely.

Lena feels more aroused and she put both of her palms under Kara’s thighs and pulls Kara closer. Kara climbs on Lena’s lap and holds Lena’s face, while Lena tries to start a kiss by sucking Kara’s upper lips, while her hands slid into Kara’s shirt and grope Kara’s back. Kara gets the bait and start kissing Lena back and passion takes control over them. 

“Oh my God, sorry Miss Luthor,” Jess looks so shocked when she opens the door, seeing her boss and the girl on her boss’s lap are kissing fiercely, she never imagine to witness such scene. Jess immediately runs out of the room with a blushing face.

What just happen stops all activities between Lena and Kara, “sorry for the interruption, Kara,” Lena apologizes and stroke Kara’s hair.

Kara smiles and descend from Lena’s lap, “it’s okay Lena, this place is not private enough for our activity,” Kara giggles.

“If Jess didn’t enter, I might have rip off your clothe Kara,” Lena grins and give Kara a peck on her cheek.

“Oh Lena,” Kara looks shy and pinched Lena’s arm.

Lena leave the couch and look at the clock on the wall, its 12.30 PM, she grab her bag, “come on let’s have lunch, Kara.”

“Okay Lena,” Kara stand up and follow Lena to the door.

“Are you sure you don’t have any class today?” Lena raises her eyebrow and look at Kara.

“Yes, no class today,” Kara grins.

Lena embrace Kara’s shoulder and give a peck on her left cheek right outside the door, “let’s go sweetie.”

“Jess, please empty my entire schedule for today, I’m going to have fun with my girlfriend.”

Jess look at Lena and then nods, “yes, Miss Luthor.”

Kara looks at Lena, “am I officially your girlfriend now?” than smile.

Lena bite her lips and then smile, “we’ll see after tonight,” than she laugh.

They are inside of the elevator, Lena press the first floor button, while Kara still curious about Lena’s last word, “after tonight, why after tonight?” Kara keeps asking questions that start to make Lena dizzy.

“My dear, you ask too many questions,” than Lena hold both of Kara’s shoulder and push Kara against the elevator’s wall and pressed her lips to Kara’s lips.

Kara put her arms around Lena’s waist than slide them up to Lena’s back and down to Lena’s butt.  They start from a subtle single lip kiss than followed by a French kiss. The air in the elevator becomes hot and stuffy. They don’t realize that the elevator had reached the first floor.

“Excuse me, will both of you go down on this floor?”

A voice once again stops their activity and Lena turn back and look at the source of the voice.  She sees a man in uniform, looks like a security guard, “yes we will, thank you for reminding us,” Lena answer and give the man a sullen smile.

“Oh, sorry Miss Luthor, I don’t mean to be impolite,” the security guard opens the way for Lena and Kara, as some people are standing in front of the elevator and witnesses the kiss.

Lena hold Kara’s arm and walk away from the crowd. Lena could hear voices whispering, “oh my God, Miss Luthor is dating a girl?” and another voice also whispers, “I can’t believe she’s a lesbian.”

“Lena, did you hear that?” “they are talking about you,” Kara whisper to Lena while they are walking to the main lobby.

Lena looks at Kara, “I don’t give a damn about that Kara, they can talk as they like.”

Stu’ looks so surprise to see Lena at the lobby, he drop his cigarette and run towards Lena, “Miss Luthor, are you going somewhere?”

Lena wave her hand to ward off the smell of cigarette and looks annoyed, “you must be smoking again Stu’, I’ve told you many times to stay away from it.”

“Sorry Miss Luthor,” Stu’ bowed his head.

“Take us to FLYNN’S; we are going to have lunch.” Lena ordered.

“Yes Miss,” Stu’ answers and directly open the door.

Lena holds Kara’s hand and smile, “come get in Kara.”

Kara smiles and get inside the car. During the ride Kara put her head on Lena’s shoulder while Lena’s arm is around Kara’s hip. Once in a while Lena fondles Kara’s face and gives a peck on Kara’s cheek. They don’t feel bothered by Stu’s presence and his confusion stare at both of them.

After lunch they enter the car again, the sky looks gloomy and the wind bring a cold air that can give a shiver.

“Is there any place you want us to go Kara?” Lena asks.

“Not in weather like this Lena.”

“Well if you don’t mind we can hang out at my place,” Lena smile and raise her eyebrow.

“That would be great Lena, we can watch TV while eating some snacks,” Kara’s answers excitedly.

Lena grins, “I have a better idea, we can try my new hot tub.”

Hearing Lena’s words, Kara’s face blush as red as a boiled crab.

“Oh dear, what kind of thought you have in your mind Kara, look at your face,” Lena laughs at Kara.

Kara replied nervously, “n… nothing Lena.”

They both laugh, while Stu’ notice them in silence and he understands what his boss will do to the girl.

“Welcome to my penthouse Kara,” Lena opens the door for Kara.

Kara step in and once again she looks amazed, this penthouse looks luxurious with all the modern style furniture and she also sees many trophies neatly arranged on a shelf, “wow Lena this is fascinating.”

Kara’s reaction is similar to a child and that makes Lena smile.

“You’re staying here alone Lena?”

“Yes, I love privacy, Lena smiles and continue her words, “but once in a week someone will come and clean the penthouse.”

Kara nods her head, “ah I see.”

“Wait here Kara, I’ll prepare the hot tub first,” after saying that Lena enters a room next to the bedroom door.

Kara feels so nervous, she walks around the living room and occasionally she rubs her palm.

“You can come in now Kara, the hot tub is ready.”

Kara can hear Lena’s voice coming out of the room.

Kara opens the door and sees a big hot tub in a room full of glasses window that shows the view of the city and a very charming woman inside the hot tub.

“Hey sweetie don’t just stand there, take off your clothe and come here.” 

“Err.. take off my clothe?”

Lena smirks and says, “ah I know, you need help.”

Without giving Kara time to answer Lena gets out of the water and walk towards Kara.

Kara can’t believe her eyes, Lena is wearing nothing. Lena’s white and flawless skins, those amazing twin breasts, Lena’s curves, all are visible to Kara.

Lena stop in front of Kara and she smile, “from the way you gaze at me, I think you enjoyed what you see.”`

The only thing Kara does is giving Lena a grin, she seems hypnotized and she surrenders herself to what Lena would do to her.

With her handy fingers Lena starts to unbutton Kara’s shirt and unzipping Kara’s trousers. The only thing that left is Kara’s bra and underwear. Lena stops and pulls Kara’s arm, “c’mon let’s hop into the hot tub.”

Kara gives Lena a confusion gaze; she is still wearing something while Lena wears nothing.

Lena looks at Kara and wink, “don’t worry I can take it off later.”

Both of them are in the hot tub, Lena turn her back to Kara, “sweetie, can you give me a massage on my neck and shoulder please, they feel so tense.”

“Sure,” Kara put both of her hand on Lena’s back and start massaging Lena, and then she move to Lena’s shoulder.

Lena sighs in her sexy voice, “oh it feels so good.”

There’s something in Lena’s voice that suddenly awaken Kara’s naughty side, the thought to explore Lena’s body more popped up in her brain and it turns her on.

“Do you mind if I massage other parts too, Lena?”

“Do as you like sweetie.”

Kara giggles, “don’t regret it Lena.”   

After saying that Kara change her seating position to kneeling position and put her hand slightly under Lena's shoulder, then from the middle she sweep her hand slightly down and to the side of Lena’s body and finally rub her hand over Lena’s amazing twin breasts.

The friction between Kara’s palm and Lena’s skin arouses Lena so much, she really enjoys what Kara is doing to her body, “sweetie, I love what you are doing, please don’t stop.”

While groping Lena’s breast Kara start biting Lena’s earlobe and continue down with a kiss on Lena’s neck and further more to Lena’s back and then she stops.

“Oh please, why do you stop sweetie?” Lena’s voice sounds a little upset.

“I’m just changing my position my love, I promise I’ll spoil you more.”

Kara slowly turns her position now she is hugging Lena from the back and continues with the groping and kissing thing. Kara’s naughty hand now slides down and rubs Lena’s thighs for a few seconds and confidently slide between Lena’s legs.

It gives Lena a feeling like an electric shock, she loves it and wanting Kara to do more to her body, “yes proceed and don’t hesitate.”

Kara starts doing magic with her fingers on the part where she can give Lena an ultimate ecstasy.

Lena never thought someone that she considers a little girl can give her a great orgasm. The feeling is too good to be true.

When Kara stops her magic Lena says. “I think this is enough soaking for today.”

Lena step out of the hot tub follows by Kara and then Lena pulls Kara’s hand, “I’m not done with you yet.”

Now Kara is in Lena’s arms, Lena stroke Kara’s wet hair and hold Kara’s face and whispers, “I love you Kara.”

“I love you too Lena.” Kara replies.

Lena kiss Kara on the lips and then descends to Kara’s chin and Kara’s neck, while slowly she slides her hand from Kara’s face to Kara’s shoulder, down to Kara’s upper arm. Lena put both of her hand on Kara’s breast which still covered by a bra and she give a gentle squeeze to them and slide her hand to Kara’s back to release the bra’s hook.

After striping Kara’s bra, Lena hold both of Kara’s breasts with her four fingers and does a squeezing move while her free fingers makes a sweep on Kara’s nipples.

Lena’s movement makes Kara moan, “oh… Lena.”

Suddenly Lena stops and hold Kara’s arm with both of her hand, “come follow me.”

Lena takes Kara into her bedroom; Lena's bedroom interior is dominated by beige color with brown furniture, deeply elegant.

Kara amazed to see how amazing Lena’s bedroom, “wow look at your bedroom Lena.”

“You can keep your compliments later sweetie, I still have an unfinished business with you.”

Lena pushes Kara to the bed, and lustily takes off Kara’s panties. Lena spreads Kara’s legs and fills the gap with her body. Lena does all the fingering things and the grinding things and does almost all making love styles that she read in yesterday’s magazine that leads both of them to multiple orgasms.

After some fiery battles both of them lay down with panting breath. They look at each other with a victorious smile, they both succeeded to make each other reveal their hidden desires.

Lena move closer to Kara which still lying down and then she sit next to Kara’s body. She look at Kara with a loving gaze and stroke Kara’s hair. Kara smile and takes Lena hand and pecks it slowly.

“Will you be my girlfriend Miss Danvers?”

“The pleasure is mine Miss Luthor.”

They both giggles and Lena lean down to kiss Kara’s lips.

From that day Kara and Lena officially dating each other and they spend a loving time together. After graduating Kara joins Lena in L-Corp and become Lena’s reliable partner to discover new inventions for the sake of the world.

****


End file.
